gurusometruthbetoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Orochi 4
PS3, PS4, Playstation Vita - 2015. 07. 29. In Sort been Miyo from Sacrifice Girl - Curse of the Demon Snake (生贄娘-鬼蛇の呪い). The gameplay of Warriors Orochi 4 is similar to that of the two titles that the Warriors Orochi 4 takes its characters from: namely Dynasty Warriors 8 - Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 4-2. So the watching Guru Some and Truth be Told from Timon and Pumbaa or Mook Situation, Then Bad Piggies playing when missed of Freckled Pig on the wall to get rid of the Wise guy, Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, Samurai, Animals once and for all. Lu Bu calls up Mook Monsters name is Jia Xu (Wei), Wang Yi (Wei), Guo Huai (Jin), Cao Ren (Wei), Jia Chong (Jin), and Dian Wei (Wei) to get rid of Wise guy, Wei, Wu, Shu, Jin, Samurai, Animals, Then Orochi, Kiyomori Taira, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Lu Lingqi, Zhang Liao, Chen Gong, Hisahade Matsunaga gathers the villains in the Orochi's Lair to devise a plan. In Default Characters - Zhao Yun, Kasumi, Xiao Qiao Characters Protagonists *'Kasumi' (Default Characters - Other 2) *'Zhao Yun' (Default Characters - Shu) *'Xiao Qiao' (Default Characters - Wu) *Zhou Yu (Wu Characters) *Taishi Ci (Wu Characters) *Miyo (生贄娘-鬼蛇の呪い) (Unlock Characters - Alive some rebirth and Defeated Demon Snake in Prologue) *Miyu *Mio *'Panda (Zhao Yun's Force)' (Default Animal Guardians) *Seimei Abe (Other Characters 2) *Sun Shang Xiang (Unlock Characters - Rescue Sun Shang Xiang in Chapter 1) *Ling Tong (Wu Characters) *Da Qiao (Wu Characters) *Pomeranian (Animal Guardians) *Hayate (Other Characters 3) *Ryu Hayabusa (Other Characters 2) *Zhu Ran (Wu Characters) *Guan Yinping (Shu Characters) *Oka (Other Characters 3) *Lili (Other Characters 3) *Hitomi (Other Characters 3) *Kokoro (Other Characters 3) *Momiji (Other Characters 2) *Rachel (Other Characters 2) *Xing Cai (Shu Characters) *Zhuge Dan (Jin Characters) *Jiang Wei (Shu Characters) *Zhen Ji (Wei Characters) *Yue Ying (Shu Characters) *Ein (Other Characters 3) *Helena Douglas (Other Characters 3) *Marie Rose (Other Characters 3) *Eliot (Other Characters 3) *Rio (Other Characters 3) *Nene (Unlock Characters - Assault of Hulao Gate in Chapter 3) *Okuni (Unlock Characters - Assault of Hulao Gate in Chapter 3) *Gracia (Unlock Characters - Assault of Hulao Gate in Chapter 3) *Koshosho (Unlock Characters - Assault of Hulao Gate in Chapter 3) *Lady Hayakawa *Takakage Kobayakawa *Joan of Arc *Nemea Wei *Cao Pi *Cai Wenji *Guo Jia (Unlock Characters - Defeat Guo Jia by Musou Attack in Chapter 1) *Pang De *Xun Yu *Zhang He (Unlock Characters - Defeat Jia Xu, Wang Yi, Jia Chong, Cao Ren, Guo Huai, Dian Wei in Chapter 2) *Cao Cao (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Xiahou Dun (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Xiahou Yuan (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Xu Huang (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Xu Zhu (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Li Dian (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Yue Jin (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) *Yu Jin (Unlock Characters - When Ending Scene - Cao Cao's death (reused from Dynasty Warriors 7 - Wei Story - Cao Cao's Death)) Wu *Ding Feng *Gan Ning (Unlock Characters - Defeat Gan Ning in Chapter 4) *Han Dang *Huang Gai *Lian Shi *Lu Meng *Lu Su *Lu Xun *Sun Ce *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Zhou Tai Shu *Liu Bei *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhuge Liang *Ma Chao (Unlock Characters - Defeat Xiahou Mao on Ambush at Chang'an in Chapter 2) *Huang Zhong *Wei Yan *Xu Shu *Pang Tong *Fa Zheng *Bao Sanniang *Guan Suo *Liu Shan *Guan Ping *Guan Xing *Ma Dai *Zhang Bao Jin *Deng Ai (Unlock Characters - When meet Deng Ai in the cutscene in Chapter 3) *Sima Shi *Sima Yi *Sima Zhao *Wang Yuanji *Wen Yang *Xiahou Ba *Zhang Chunhua *Zhong Hui (Unlock Characters - Dong Zhuo's Blame in the cutscene in Chapter 5) Other Characters 1 *Fu Xi *Nuwa *Yuan Shao *Zhang Jiao *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Zuo Ci *Sun Wukong *Taigong Wang *Yoshitsune Minamoto Other Characters 2 *Achilles *Gen Fu *Benkei *Kaguya *Nezha *Susanoo *Yinglong *Sanzang *Shennong Other Characters 3 *Jacky Bryant *Zack (Unlock Characters - Defeat Jia Xu, Cao Ren, Wang Yi, Guo Huai, Jia Chong, Dian Wei by Stream Roller in Chapter 3) *Bayman *Leon *Jann Lee *Lei Fang *Bass Armstrong *Tina Armstrong *Lisa Hamilton *Rig *Mila Samurai Warriors 1 *Hanzo Hattori *Hiseyoshi Toyotomi *Inahime *Keiji Maeda (Unlock Characters - When Ignore Orochi Force in Chapter 5) *Kenshin Uesugi *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Masamuse Date (Unlock Characters - When Ignore Orochi Force in Chapter 5) *Mitsuhide Akechi *Oichi (Unlock Characters - Defeat Oichi by Yukimura Sanada on Battle of Nagashino in Chapter 3) *Ranmaru Mori *Shingen Takeda *Tadakatsu Honda *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Yukimura Sanada (Unlock Characters - Defeat Yukimura by Zhao Yun on Siege of Otate in Chapter 3) Samurai Warriors 2 *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Kanetsugu Naoe *Kojiro Sasaki *Kotaro Fuma (Unlock Characters - When Ignore Orochi Force in Chapter 5) *Mitsunari Ishida *Motochika Chosokabe *Musashi Miyamoto *Nagamasa Azai *Sakon Shima *Toshiie Maeda (Unlock Characters - Defeat Toshiie on Battle of Nagashino in Chapter 3) *Yoshihiro Shimazu Samurai Warriors 3 *Aya (Unlock Characters - Defeat Yukimura by Zhao Yun on Siege of Otate in Chapter 3) *Hanbei Takenaka (Unlock Characters - Defeat Hanbei by Kunoichi on Battle of Nagashino in Chapter 3) *Kai *Kiyomasa Kato *Masanori Fukushima *Motonari Mori *Muneshige Tachibana *Ujiyasu Hojo Samurai Warriors 4 *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Kojuro Katakura *Munenori Yagyu *Naomasa Ii *Naotora Ii (Unlock Characters - When Naotora saved by Zhen Ji in Chapter 3) *Nobuyuki Sanada *Takatora Todo *Toyohisa Shimazu *Yoshitsugu Otani Animals Guardian *Pigeon *Mouse *Bluebird *Skunk *Crow *Flying Squirrel *Wild Boar *Weasel *Kiwi (bird) *Horse *Rabbit *Moose *Deer *Ostrich *Seal *Kangaroo *Giant Anteater *Giant Otter *Woodpecker *Oxpecker *Cat (animal) *Prairie Dog *Turtle *Giraffe *Elephant *Black Swan *Gorilla *Wolf *Tiger *Falcon *Crocodile *Honey Badger *Buffalo *Bat (animal) Antagonists *Orochi X (Other Characters 1) *Da Ji (Other Characters 1) *Kiyomori Taira (Other Characters 1) *Demon Fish *Demon Snake *Fishbone *Tasmanian Devil *Himiko (Other Characters 2) *Dodomeki (Other Characters 2) *Gyuki (Other Characters 2) *Dong Zhou (Unlock Characters - When falling chasm of Dong Zhou's death in the cutscene in Chapter 5) *Goemon Ishikawa (Unlock Characters - Defeat Goemon by Elephant Stampede in Chapter 6) *Hisahide Matsunaga (Unlock Characters - When falling chasm of Hisahide Matsunaga's death in the cutscene in Chapter 5) *Christie (Other Characters 3) *Lu Bu (Unlock Characters - When Lu Bu falling in the lava in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) *Diao Chan (Unlock Characters - When Diao Chan inflates by air pump, then Diao Chan explodes, unhappy-argued ray obtained in cutscene in Chapter 5) *Zhang Liao (Unlock Characters - Defeat Zhang Liao and Cao Ren in Chapter 7) *Cao Ren (Unlock Characters - Defeat Zhang Liao and Cao Ren in Chapter 7) *Chen Gong (Unlock Characters - Defeat Chen Gong in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) *Lu Lingqi (Unlock Characters - During the ambush on Zhao Yun, Miyo, Yukimura She tries to kill Zhao Yun, Miyo, Seimei Abe, Yukimura for saved by Joan of Arc and Nemea, but is killed by falling boulders in cutscene in Chapter 6) *Jia Xu (Unlock Characters - When Jia Xu falling in the lava in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) *Wang Yi (Unlock Characters - When Wang Yi falling in the lava in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) *Jia Chong (Unlock Characters - When Jia Chong falling in the lava in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) *Guo Huai (Unlock Characters - When Guo Huai falling in the lava in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) *Dian Wei (Unlock Characters - When Wang Yi falling in the lava in Chapter 8 - Lu Bu's Last Stand) Story Mode In Default Characters of Zhao Yun, Kasumi, Xiao Qiao Prologue *Rescue Miyo Chapter 1 *Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao's Start (Zhao Yun, Xiao Qiao, Kasumi) *Battle of Totomi (Kasumi, Hitomi, Lady Hayakawa) *Battle of Shimanto River *Invasion of Runan *Assault on Xiangyang *Saving Sun Shang Xiang Chapter 2 *Assault on Runan *Ambush at Chang'An *Battle of Kakegawa Castle *Battle of Kannagawa *Battle of Shizugatake *Battle of Ueda Castle *Rescue Xing Cai Chapter 3 *Bungle in the Africa *Saharan Desert *Assault on Hulao Gate *Siege of Otate *Tokyo City *Battle of Nagashino *Siege of Xia Pi Chapter 4 *Ambush at Mt. dingjun *Battle of Tetorigawa *Burning on Yi Ling *Battle of Hefei Castle Chapter 5 *Defeat Jia Xu *Defeat Dian Wei *Defeat Jia Chong *Defeat Wang Yi *Defeat Guo Huai *Defeat Cao Ren *Dong Zhou's Last Stand Chapter 6 *Stampede on Nanzhong *Defense of Zitong *Wasteland Chapter 7 *Search for Lian Shi *Cold in the heck *Battle of Osaka Castle Chapter 8 *Ambush on Cheng Du *Lu Bu's Last Stand *The Demise of Orochi X Versus Mode *Jungle Lake *Forest *Arctic *Total on Chang'an (Zhao Yun Force vs Lu Bu Force) *Animals may Nanman Trivia *This Jia Xu, Wang Yi, Jia Chong, Guo Huai, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Hisahade Matsunaga, Diao Chan, Chen Gong, Lu Lingqi, Lu Bu does not playable characters in Story Mode, Only Free Mode and Versus only playable characters. Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Playstation Vita games